


Broken

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Lilac tries to comfort a drunk Murdoc on Plastic Beach, but things go terribly wrong.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s)





	Broken

It was a late night on Plastic Beach. The island was silent and every room in the Gorillaz HQ was dark. However, in the lighthouse on Plastic Beach, there was a lot going on. Murdoc was throwing a drunken fit as he threw around sheets with lyrics on them and empty bottles of rum. Lilac had noticed that Murdoc wasn't in bed and figured he was still in the lighthouse doing his radio show.

Lilac went down to the lighthouse to check on Murdoc when she discovered him in a drunken rage, yelling and throwing things around. "Murdoc! Murdoc! Calm down!" She yelled to him through his yelling and ranting to himself. "IT'S USELESS! ALL OF IT! USELESS!" He exclaimed as he threw an empty bottle of rum at the wall as it shattered into little pieces on the floor. "Murdoc! What's useless?!" She tried asking him. "All of this shit, Lilac! All of it! This album, this beach, this rum! All of it! Nothing will change what I did to her!" Murdoc exclaimed. "You mean Noodle?" Lilac asked calmly when she noticed him starting to calm down a little. "Yeah, Noodle." Murdoc said as he sat in his swivel chair. "Murdoc, it's okay-" Lilac began. "No it's not!" He interrupted. "I killed her. You, Russel, 2D, everybody trusted me with her life. SHE trusted me with her life and I fucking took it! I fucking killed my daughter!" Murdoc exclaimed, starting to get upset again. "No, no! Murdoc!" Lilac said, grabbing him before he could get up again. "Look, I know you're upset. But, you said yourself she's still alive out there. You called me here so we could find her. Together. And we will, Murdoc." Lilac said calmly.

Murdoc sighed as he put his head in his hands. "But...what if she isn't?" Murdoc asked softly. "Isn't what?" Lilac asked. "Alive." Murdoc said. "Murdoc, you said-" Lilac began before Murdoc got up and started to shout.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I FUCKING SAID! WHY THE HELL WOULD A DUMB TART LIKE YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"

"BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU, MURDOC! YOU'RE MY BANDMATE AND MY FRIEND AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU DESTROY YOURSELF LIKE THIS!" Lilac shouted back as she tried to grab the bottle of rum from him. Murdoc suddenly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with the hand he held his rum and raised his hand as if he was going to hit her.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME, TART OR I'LL MESS UP THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS!" He shouted as he glared at Lilac with a sneer.

Lilac looked at Murdoc with her brown eyes full of tears and fear. She was terrified and shaking as she began to sob. "Pl-Please, M-Murdoc. Don't...pl-please!" Lilac sobbed. "Please." She pleaded as she looked into his bloodshot light brown eyes.

Suddenly, something snapped back to normal in Murdoc. Something changed in him when he looked into her innocent eyes. He looked at Lilac who was sobbing as he held her by the collar with a bottle of rum in his hand then at his other hand that was raised in the air, ready to strike her. He let go of Lilac and the bottle and ran both of his hands through his greasy black hair as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he hugged Lilac and held her close.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
